Love can be a torturous game
by CMCrazies
Summary: WILLIFER BAU TEAM working a case together what happens when JJ and Will's relationship secret is out in the worst way?
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys here we are again a new story. This is Willifer based but will have the team included. Hope you like it ****

****Love can be a torturous game ****

**Chapter 1.**

He closed his eyes, trying to look away from the scene in front of him. Trying to pull out of his chains he looked her right in the eyes, seeing the tears roll down her cheeks as the shock went through her body, her screams ripping through his ears. As he stopped he tried to pull forward. "Baby"

"Your turn"

Feeling the shock go through his body, she couldn't look knowing the pain he was feeling, turning her head slightly she saw the shock in his body, all his muscles tensed up.

"STOP , STOP PLEASE"

Hearing the door creek open, the girl took a deep breath looking round at her partner.

"Tony wake up"

"He's not waking up"

Taking a deep breath, she felt the guy grab her jaw. "What do you want?"

"He doesn't love you"

"Yes HE DOES"

"If he loved you he'd be saving you right now"

Opening his eye's all he could do was watch as his girlfriend was beaten repeatedly. "STOP"

Seeing everything go dark and hearing her cries he knew it would all be over soon.

Wrapping the bodies into the rug, he tied both ends letting the blood spread through the fabric, throwing it into the truck he drove out of the yard. Tipping the rug out of the truck. He watched as it rolled down into the woods into the river. Smiling he closed the back of the truck.

"It's Done"

"Good" she smiled turning to him.

"You can chose the next ones"

He smiled. "Can we go finishing tonight?"

"No we need to clean up ready for our next guests"

/

Opening the door, Will locked it behind him, walking down the hall, Will stopped seeing a unfamiliar bag dropped by the door. Smiling, Will walked towards the living room, turning on the lamp, Will smiled seeing JJ fast asleep on the sofa. Walking towards her, Will sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"JJ"

"Mmmm" JJ said opening her eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi" JJ said smiling.

"How long you been here?"

JJ sighed sitting up. "A few hours"

"Ya should of called me"

"I wanted to surprise you, and I got an extra couple days off so"

Will smiled, kissing her. "You eaten?"

JJ shook her head. "No I was waiting for you"

"Go get changed, I'll order some food"

JJ nodded, getting up off the sofa, grabbing her bag before heading up to the bedroom.

Putting the phone down, Will walked upstairs, standing in the doorway he watched as JJ changed. "I've missed that"

Pulling down her top, JJ turned round seeing Will leaning on the door frame.

"Hmm, I bet you have"

Will smiled walking towards her pulling her into his hold. "Foods on its way"

JJ nodded. "Change, shower I'll be downstairs"

Will nodded giving her a quick kiss"

/

Walking downstairs Will smiled, seeing JJ putting the food out on the table.

"Starting without me?"

Sipping her beer, JJ turned to look at him. "Nope you're just in time"

Sitting back down on the sofa, JJ handed Will another beer. "So you have a new case?"

Will nodded, wrapping his arm around her, as JJ laid her head on his chest "Id say"

"That bad?"

Will nodded. "Lets say I've not seen anything this bad since the case we met on"

"Wow" JJ said looking at him

"You need any help?"

"No, no not yet, if I get anymore bodies, I'll speak to the caption"

"Okay, just know I'll look at it"

/

Waking up Sunday morning, Will looked round at his phone buzzing on the bed side table, looking down he saw JJ fast asleep on is chest, slowly moving his arm Will reached for his phone. Reading the text, Will let out a breath kissing JJ's forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You always kiss my head and hold me tight when your worried."

Will smiled. "Have I told you I love you lately?"

"No" JJ smiled kissing him.

"So what's wrong?"

"Found more bodies, Me and Charlie are leading the case"

JJ sighed. "Go, I'll just get an earlier flight"

"You sure?"

JJ nodded. "I got some reports to do anyway"

"Okay but quick breakfast before you go?"

"Go get ready. I'll make breakfast"

"Thank you"

/

**So that was chapter 1 good start? Make you review and follow/favourite this story lots more coming soon. And the team will also be included. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you all liked chapter 1 and thank you for everyone who has reviewed followed/Favorite this story bare with me as it will get more interesting. And the team will be included as well. And be patient with my updates its a crazy time of year for me with work and life.**

**Chapter 2.**

"So what you think?" Charlie asked.

"I think we are in way over our heads with this"

"What you saying?"

"JJ said she would look over it"

"Will"

"All I'm saying is lets speak with the caption see if he's all good with it"

"We've got six victims he would be crazy not call them"

/

"Agent Jareau"

"Agent Jareau, this is Dt William LaMontagne Junior with New Orleans PD"

JJ smiled widely. "What can I do for you Detective?"

"Wondering if you and your team could help us out on another case?"

"You've already sent me the case details?"

"Yeah"

"Give me a couple hours I'll call you back"

"JJ"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"I'll call you back soon"

/

" So JJ came to me with this case, and I have to agree, New Orleans needs our help."

"So, Dt LaMontagne Jr called me this morning and sent me over this"

"Isn't he the Detective we worked with last year?"

"Yeah" JJ said turning on the whiteboard.

"Six bodies, three male three female, all in early to mid Thirties, were found in pairs, beaten , tortured raped in the woods just off a river, all over the last two months"

"Two months?"

JJ nodded. "The first two were found a month apart but yesterday morning the third was found"

"So they're escalating and fast" Emily.

"Very fast. The latest victims went missing only three days ago"

"Any other details"

"All our victims were in relationships, loved up happy couples. "

"So this unsub must be strong and powerful to be able to take these couples, especially looking at them all strong and young fit healthy." Morgan.

" Wheels up in forty"

Walking back into her office, JJ sat at her desk putting together the full case file dialing Will's number.

"Where on our way"

"Okay I'll see you soon."

"Will"

"Yeah, can we keep it professional?"

"Still haven't told them huh?"

"Will.."

"I'm not mad, but you gotta tell them sometime."

"I will I promise"

"See ya soon JJ"

/

"Morgan,and Prentiss go to the crime scene, Rossi and Reid to the coroners we'll go to the station talk with the victims families.

Entering the police department, JJ walked towards Charlie knowing he would also be working with them.

"BAU?"

"Yeah, Jennifer Jareau, these Is Agent Hotchner"

"Nice to meet ya, Charlie Luvet" He said eyeing JJ.

"So is there a room where we can set up?"

"Just through there, so Dt LaMontagne, is at the crime scene with the rest of your team?"

"Yes, we were hoping to speak to the victims families are they here?"

"The latest yes, we looked further into our other victims, both families live out of state so"

JJ nodded. "We can call them later"

/

"Detective"

Turning round, Will saw Morgan and Prentiss"

"Thanks for coming, wish it was under better circumstances"

"Us too" Emily nodding at him.

"So what can you tell us?" Morgan.

"Well, right up there is a main road, and I'm thinking that's how the body was dumped them they washed down stream."

"So could of come from any direction"

"We will figure it out, lets head back, its going to be dark soon."

Looking up, JJ tried to hide her smile as Will walked into the room.

"Will you remember Agent Jareau"

Giving him a soft smile JJ looked at him. "Will"

"Good to see you again JJ"

"So do we know anything else?" Emily asked sitting down.

"Well, the family couldn't tell us much, other than they were just in love and great people who everyone liked."

"So we have nothing other than that they were all killed the same way"

"Lets get some rest see what Garcia has found in the morning"

"Oh by the way we managed to get you rooms at a hotel a few blocks away but their was only three double bed rooms"

"DOUBLE!" JJ, Morgan and Rossi shouted."

"Looks like that's settled"

Once in their rooms, JJ sat on the bed texting Will.

_*Room 3001 come round? Xxxx *_

Running the towel through her hair, JJ walked towards the door checking the peep hole.

"Ya showering?"

"I was" JJ smiled. Letting Will in.

"Room for one more" Will said raising his brow.

Smiling, JJ moved back towards the bathroom watching as Will started taking off his clothes.

"Good job I left the water running huh"

Will nodded, following JJ into the bathroom, climbing back into the shower, JJ stood under the water feeling the warmth hit her skin, Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, JJ smiled.

Running his lips across her shoulder, Will moved them towards the wall. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" JJ smiled turning to face him.

Smiling. "Will kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her long wet hair.

Returning the kiss, JJ ran her hands down his back, feeling her back press against the cold tiles.

"Will"

kissing her again, Will moved his body closer.

"We cant"

"Why?"

"I'll give you a once a month reason"

Will sighed. Kissing her cheek. "Guess We're not having any fun tonight"

"Sorry"

Turning off the water, Will grabbed a towel wrapping it around his body, doing the same. JJ wrapped the towel around her body and the other around her hair.

Joining Will on the bed, JJ laid her head onto his bare shoulder. "You okay?"

Will nodded. "Yeah just after ya left, caption had my arse in his office"

"What about?"

"How I should of known we would of ended up with more bodies and how I need to do my job better, think he was just looking for someone to blame"

"Let me guess his boss is kicking his ass so he's kicking yours?"

"Something like that"

JJ sighed, getting up she grabbed her pyjamas pulling them on. "Lay down"

"Why?"

"Cause, your getting one of them amazing massages you love so much"

Massaging his shoulders, JJ felt Will relax. "Any better?"

"Yeah I'm always relaxed when I'm with you"

"Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to work"

"I know, but least we get to spend more time together"

"I love you"

"I love you" Will said kissing her.

"We should get some sleep"

JJ nodded, climbing under the covers. "You staying?"

"Yeah, I'll leave early"

"Good" JJ smiled cuddling up to him.

/

**That was chapter two please let me know what you think and more coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for being patient with me with my updates work and life are crazy right now cause of time of year. And glad everyone is still enjoying it here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3.**

Sitting in the car, she watched as they entered the coffee shop hand in hand. Seeing the look on both their faces she took photos.

"What can I get ya?"

"nine coffee's please"

"Comin' right now"

"So" Will said pulling JJ towards him. "How long ya think this case is going to last?"

JJ smiled kissing him. "A few days?"

"Good cause I'm getting used to ya been here"

JJ smiled. Picking up some box of coffee's

As they walked out of the coffee shop she watched them closely as they got into the car. Noting down the licence plate, she followed them trailing behind them. Seeing them stop at at a local building.

/

"So we haven't had another other bodies yet I'm taking that as a good sign"

JJ shook her head, sipping her coffee. "So this Unsub must stalk the victims first right wait till they're vulnerable and takes them?"

"He must be pretty strong to take them both"

"Well look at the victims wounds, all match expect the rape"

"What if they were both sexually assaulted ?"

"What a team?" JJ asked.

"Male and Female?" Charlie.

"It would make sense."

"How do we find a couple who kills couples?" Emily asked.

"Get Garcia on the phone get her to check out everything in the victims lives that would make them targets for someone to kill them"

"So if we are looking for a couple means one will be more dominant, and I'm guessing from the overkill the woman is the dominant one?"

"I agree, the overkill is anger and brutal" Emily.

"Lets get some rest for the night give Garcia sometime to find some information."

/

Watching as they came out of the building she took more pictures. Seeing them with a group of people. She watched as they stopped.

"So I'll see you in the morning"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, unless you wanna go to yours?"

"Meet ya there"

JJ smiled.

"Where you going?" Emily asked seeing JJ coming into the lobby.

"Will asked me for a drink to discuss the case"

"Don't have too much fun"

JJ smiled. "Night Emily"

/

Sitting down on the sofa, JJ laid her head onto Will's shoulder.

"Ya okay?" Will asked kissing her forehead.

"I just feel like we are getting nowhere with this case."

"Tell me about it, I just feel like I'm wasting ya guys time"

JJ sighed, sitting up crossing her legs.

"Your not. There is defiantly a case here, our unsubs are just I don't even know, the have this cooling off period they must be either stalking their newest victims or already have them"

"So we just play the waiting game"

"Yeah" JJ sighed.

"C'mon lets get some sleep"

JJ nodded, following Will upstairs.

/

Breaking into the house, she turned off the alarm,she slowly walked round bugging the lamps and adding a few cameras to the place, that would not be noticed. Walking into the bedroom, she saw them both sleeping. Walking towards her she fan her hand along her cheek, moving her fallen strands of hair out of her face. Seeing her move a little she stepped back, looking over at him. Knowing they would both be perfect.

/

**Sorry it was short, was it effective? Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for long over due update and that I didn't update before Christmas but been super busy and wanted to make sure this chapter worked out how I wanted it. **

**Chapter4.**

"Good morning beautiful people" Garcia said popping up on the screen.

"What you got baby girl?"

"Well, other than a few bills and credit cards needing to be paid, all our victims were perfectly normal. All happy in love no bad pasts of run in with the law"

"So nothing at all?" Emily said.

"Sorry"

"Then our unsubs must like the romance side. You know the look of a perfect in love couple?" JJ said.

"That would make sense. If you look at how they wee tortured and killed" Reid.

"So we have no way of finding them"

"Set up a press conference"

Picking up her coat, JJ headed out of the room with Emily. "I'll meet you at the car."

Emily eyed her. "I'm going to see if Will knows any good pizza places."

"Ok" Emily nodded.

"Hey"

"Where ya heading?"

"For food, group meal"

Will nodded. "So I'm not seeing ya tonight?"

JJ shook her head. "No, I'll call you when I'm back at the hotel"

"Guess ya gotta spend at least one night in a hotel bed huh"

JJ smiled. "Yeah, don't get too lonely tonight Ok?"

"I'll try" Will said taking her hand.

"Bye" JJ said giving him a quick kiss.

Getting into the bag seat JJ put on her seat belt.

"Pizza place two blocks from the hotel"

"You and Pizza" Morgan said starting the SUV.

JJ smiled. "You love it too"

/

Entering her hotel room. JJ through her coat down on the chair. Sitting down on the bed she text Will..

_***** I'm back, and ready for a shower*****_

_***** Wish I could join ya xx*****_

_******Only in your dreams, get some sleep I'll see you in the morning*****_

_*****I love you*****_

_****** I love you too xxxx******_

/

Watching as the bedroom light went out, they waited a few moments before making there way towards the house. Breaking through the window, they made there way upstairs, to the main bedroom. Slowly opening the door, she smiled watching him sleep. He moved around the bed, pulling out the tool bar hitting him over the head. Throwing him over his shoulder. Throwing him in the back of the truck. He tied his hands and legs together covering his mouth with tape, watching as the blood dripped down his head.

Parking round back, they made there way into the building.

Running the towel through her hair, she heard her phone buzzing on the table, picking it up she smiled.

_***** Knock knock you in there?*****_

_***** Yeah xxx *****_

Hearing a knock on the door she smiled through the phone down onto the bed. Opening the door.

"What are y..."

Hitting her on the head he grabbed her quickly running towards the exist, throwing her into the van he laid her next to him. Bounding her hands and legs and mouth.

"They're perfect" She smiled driving away.

/

Tying her to the chair, she ran her fingers down her face. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Very beautiful, is she mine?"

"Maybe, I quiet like her for myself" she smiled turning to him. Walking towards him, she looked at him closely pulling back his head.

"He's a looker too, we did good"

"Now what?"

"We wait for them to wake up" he smiled looking at him.

"Go get the equipment ready!, it's going to be a long few days"

/

Opening his eyes, he blinked feeling a pain in his head. Looking round as his vision came to. He looked round not knowing where he was. Trying to move his body. He stopped. Looking down he saw he was sat on a chair, he legs and hands bound. Looking round the room he stopped seeing her.

"No. no no..."

Letting out a moan. She slowly lifted her head, feeling a shooting pain she stopped. Catching her vision. She looked up hearing a noise.

"JJ!"

"Will?"

"Baby. "

"Will?" Looking right at him she saw him tied to the chair. Trying to move she saw she was in the same situation.

"What's going on?" she said her voice starting to shake.

Hearing a loud noise they both turned there heads seeing a large iron door open. Seeing a woman and Man walk towards them. JJ looked right at Will.

"Good, your both awake, now the fun can begin"

**/**

**Dun Dun Dun what you think? Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for been so patient with me, with life and all that hard to find time to write and taking longer with all the details I'm going into anyway here's a new chapter. Enjoy ! and review !**

**Chapter 5.**

Looking right at Will JJ let out a shaky breath. "Will"

"We're going to get through this"

JJ nodded. "They're going too..."

"I know" Will said looking directly at JJ seeing the tear fall down her cheek.

Seeing them enter the room, JJ took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Be brave" she said to herself.

"So who's ready for some fun?" She smiled running her hand through Will's hair.

/

Leaving her hotel room, Emily went down the hall to JJ's room. Knocking she stood waiting for a few moments.

"JJ you in there?"

After a few minutes Emily gave up heading for the lift, Joining Morgan and Reid.

"You okay?"

Emily nodded. "Looks like JJ went to Will's again"

"I love how she thinks we don't know"

Emily smiled. "She'll figure it out"

Walking into the station, Emily noticed Charlie but Will's desk empty.

"Will not in yet?"

"Nope, figured he was with his girlfriend"

"We know about him and JJ"

"But she doesn't?" Charlie smiled.

"She's a private person"

"Yeah, they probably went for breakfast or something"

Feeling another punch to his stomach, Will took a deep breath. Trying to breathe with the gag in his mouth.

Running her hand down his bare chest, she smiled looking at her. "You like that don't you" she whispered in his ear.

"You wish"

pulling on his hair. She yanked his head back. "Now you see every time you mess up she gets it"

JJ took a deep breath. Feeling another punch to her gut. Taking a slow breath she tired to breathe.

"Can we now?"

"I know she's really pretty, but control yourself just a while longer"

running his hand across her cheek he smiled. "She's defiantly worth the wait"

/

Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, she ran her hand onto his chest. Moving slowly down to his stomach. Pulling off his shirt she smiled seeing the look on his face.

"Oh Honey we are just getting started" she said kissing him.

JJ let out a little cry, as the cloth was tied around her mouth, closing her eyes, she felt her head be pushed forward. "Watch princess"

JJ took a deep breath, watching as she unbuttoned Will's jeans.

Will took a deep breath he knew where this was going and he knew he had no way of stopping it. He wished JJ wouldn't have to see.

Feeling her body on his Will tensed up, feeling her hands move around his bare body.

Smiling to herself she looked round at JJ seeing the tears pouring down her face.

"Anyone can satisfy a man"

Will closed his eyes taking a deep breath, as she thrusted into him. Trying not to react he took a deep breath knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer after all he had a naked woman inside of him. Feeling her grind into him harder Will screamed out hearing JJ Whimper.

Trying to pull her head away, JJ cried at the scene in front of her as she was made to watch. Looking right at Will she saw as he tried to look away.

Pulling out. She kissed him deeply. "So."

Looking right at her Will stared at her.

Smiling she zipped back up his pants. "Your good, and you didn't even try" she whispered in her ear.

"Now?"

"No, I think maybe she should learn some lessons for now" she smiled looking at the electric blots

/

Screaming out in pain JJ felt the electric shock go through her ribs. Feeling her teeth grit together she could smell her own burning flesh. Feeling the pain stop JJ cried out, feeling her body relax a little she looked at Will seeing her holding him back.

"I can take it" she whispered loud enough for Will to hear.

After they left the room, Will looked at JJ.

"JJ..."

Taking a shaky breath she looked him right in the eye tear falling down her cheek.

"They're..."

"We are gonna get outta ere, they know to look for us."

"How much can we both take before that happens!"

"JJ..."

"I love you, I do but I'm not that strong...not with what he's going to do to me"

"Just be as strong as you can"

"Will."

"I know"

/

"Ok Hotch I'm getting worried, there is no sign of JJ or Will, and neither are answering their phones."

"Lets check out the hotel and Will's apartment and get Garcia to track their phones"

"Ok Garcia what you got?"

"Well my buttercups, both are showing in at the hotel."

"We'll call you back baby girl"

As Emily and Morgan got to JJ's hotel room. They grabbed the key card.

"It looks the same as this morning"

Morgan nodded, raising his gun, he placed the key card into the door. As it opened he pushed it before going inside. Seeing two phones on the floor clearing the room. He looked at Emily.

"This is defiantly not a good sign"

Pulling out her phone, Emily looked round the room

"Hotch we got a problem, JJ and Will are missing"

/

**I'm so sorry it so long to update between life work and finding time to write! Also this chapter didn't work out as well as I wanted it to but hope you enjoy it and review review review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry its been like almost a month since I updated but life is taking over etc etc any ways. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter love hearing what you all think. Here's a new chapter enjoy..**

**Chapter 6.**

Screaming out in pain Will clinched his teeth together feeling the electric shock rush through his body.

JJ let out a whimper as he pulled her head back. "WATCH!"

JJ looked at Will see his body shake. Taking a deep breath she locked eyes with him. Gulping down a breath she knew what was about to happen and nothing could prepare her for it.

Unbuttoning her shirt. He slowly pulled open the buttons his finger running along her bare skin. He saw her pull away, making him smile. Running his hand along her jaw line, he grabbed her chin. "This is only the beginning." he whispered to her.

Letting out a cry, JJ closed her eyes trying to breathe as he moved his way to her pants.

Screaming JJ felt his body thrust into her feeling the tears fall down her cheek. She felt him go deeper inside knowing nothing she could do she tried to look at Will but knew she couldn't face seeing the look of anger in his eyes.

Smiling, she placed her hand onto Will's chest "Anyone can be replaced William" Will jolted away tears falling down his cheek watching as the man raped his girlfriend.

/

Walking into Will's Apartment they saw the glass and broken door. "I'm starting to think Will and JJ going missing isn't a coincidence"

"What you thinking?" Hotch asked

"Think about it" Reid

"The case we are working the victim types" he paused. "JJ and Will fit"

"You think they saw them and thought they were perfect victims?"

"No I think they've been following them for a while maybe when JJ's been up on weekends"

"We need to look around the area we know the hunting zone is around this area. I want everything on where JJ and Will have been last few weeks"

"I'll call Garcia"

"Garcia"

"Emily please tell me you have something?"

"Sorry, but I need you to look into all Will and JJ's lives over last few weeks"

"Em! I..."

"Penelope. I know but we need to know where our unsubs had noticed them and looking into their lives will show us that"

Garcia nodded. "Ok I'll call back when I have something. Do you... do you think this is connected with the case we are working?"

"Yeah we do"

"Find them and bring them home safe."

"We will"

/

Opening her eyes, JJ blinked adjusting to the light in the room. Letting out a moan she slowly looked up feeling a sharp pain running through her whole body. "Will" she whispered

"I'm here.."

"I..."

"Shhh its ok I know"

JJ let out a sob. "What happened?"

"He...he urmm..." Will took a deep breath. "He knocked you out cause you were fighting him too much and he..."

"Will"

"You don't need to know" he said just so she could here"

Gulping down a breath she nodded. "What else are they going to do to us?"

"I don't know! I don't know"

"We're getting out of here right? They're going to find us?"

"JJ I know you're scared I am too but we gotta stick together we can do this"

"I'm not as strong as you Will.. he"

"We can do this! Just listen to my voice ok"

"Ok" JJ nodded "I love you"

"I love you"

/

"She's not as strong as she looks"

"She's weak just like the rest of them"

"But he inst"

"What you thinking?"

"Lets see how weak she really is"

/

**So sorry it was A short chapter next one will be longer I promise. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. And if anyone has ideas with what they want to happen let me know. Thanks for reading and leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS I'm so sorry its been so long since I last updated my life is so crazy right now I'm trying my best to update but don't even have time to sit down never mind write but here is a new chapter you've all been waiting for enjoy and remember to review. And once again I am so so so so so for the wait hope this chapter makes up for it and tried my best make it interesting **

**Chapter 7.**

"Anything Garcia?"

"Other than they send a lot of timing eating at restaurants and bars not really"

"Baby Girl"

"Don't baby girl me they have nothing here just your regular bank accounts"

"Garcia dig deeper"

"But sir"

"No buts Garcia we need something"

"Yes sir"

/

Gritting his teeth Will took a deep breath, looking at JJ as he beat her. Trying to pull out of the chains he let out a scream.

"You think this is torture wait till you see what we have install for you" She whispered in his ear. "You're going to love it"

Spitting out the blood from her mouth. JJ looked at Will. Seeing the look on his face she knew things were not about to get any better for either of them.

She was extenuated tried and felt weak, knowing there was nothing neither of them could do to get out of this.

Watching her carefully, Will couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to him,he just hoped it didn't have anything to do with JJ he knew she couldn't take anymore of this he just wished he could make it stop.

/

"Ok sir I Think I have something"

"Go ahead Garcia"

"Ok so I hate myself for doing this but I did what you said and dug through our charming southern man and my my beautiful buttercups bank accounts phone records"

"Garcia"

"Ok, I found something interesting"

"Like what?"

"That Will made numerous phone calls to a retailer in DC and how he'd put his place in New Orleans on the market."

"Baby Girl?"

"He was going to surprise JJ" Charlie

"What you mean?"

Charlie sighed running his hands through his hair letting out a little laugh. "The crazy idiot actually did it"

"What?" Emily asked.

"He and JJ were talking and things got serious even though I'm pretty sure JJ was joking, she said if he really wanted to be with her one of them had a big decision to make. I'm guessing Will made it."

"He wants to move to DC."

"Also, he picked up something valuable from a safety dopiest box"

"His mothers rings"

"He's"

"One day he will"

"Oh my god" Emily.

"Garcia, what about JJ?"

"Nothing other than spending a lot of money on work out gear she's as normal as the rest of us"

"Baby girl , what aint ya telling us"

Sighing Garcia took a deep breath. "I hate that you know when I'm lying"

"Penelope"

"JJ visited a clinic about two weeks ago three times"

"Garcia"

"Sir please don't ask me to check her medical file I can't invade her privacy like that"

"I won't just check to see if any of the other victims have been to any of the same places as JJ and Will, then we can find the connection"

"You got it I'll get right on that"

/

"So you both ready to have some real fun"

Will looked at him. "Whatever you plan on doing to us I can promise you ! your're not going to break us "

"Who said anything about us doing something"

JJ raised her brow looking right at Will as he unchained him.

"WHAT..."

"Shhhhh, darlin' it's all going to be ok, you're going to enjoy this I promise" he she said running her hand through her hair.

JJ took a deep breath as he dragged Will across the room to her. Will took a deep breath seeing the worried look on his girlfriends face.

"Now you're both pretty smart so do I have to tell you what's about to happen or can you figure it out on your own."

JJ felt a tear run down her cheek. As the kidnapper forced Will onto her lap. Chaining him to chair his hands above hers.

"Will" she whispered.

"I can't …." he whispered

"Just do it..."

"I love you" he said pulling away feeling the tears form in his eyes.

Pulling away both there pants, he whipped him. "Move it now"

Will closed his eyes, hearing JJ whimper. "I'm so sorry."

/

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN What you think? Good or bad? and don't hate me ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry once again for late update its so hard to find time to sit and write these days but here is a new chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 8.**

Sitting opposite each other Will and JJ looked right at one another neither of them speaking just staring. Neither of them knew what to say after what happened but them both been watched didn't help. Will didn't know much longer either of them could last he wanted out he wanted himself and JJ safe away from these monsters and soon.

/

Sipping her coffee Emily sat back in the chair.

"What you thinking?"

"how much of all this can JJ and Will actually handle."

Charlie nodded. "I know Will's a strong guy but"

"We need to find them" Emily sighed "Hopefully Garcia will have something for us soon"

Charlie nodded. "I'm going to see if we got anywhere with the tip line"

/

Watching from the corner of the room she smiled. These two were different than the rest of them, no matter what they did they still had strength but she knew they were slowly taking everything away from them. By now they were usual done with them but these two these two tested them to something she felt didn't know what this feeling was but she knew she had to act upon it soon.

"When are we getting rid of them?"

"Soon, darling soon."

"I want her"

"We both want her"

"How do we do that?"

"We take what means the most to her"

"Him"

/

"JJ" Will whispered

Not lifting her head. Licked her lips.

"How... how do we?"

JJ slowly looked up, seeing the tears in his eyes "I don't..."

As the door opened they both looked up seeing both of them enter the room.

"Ya know, its been what three maybe more days and you know our names don't we get to know yours?" Will asked seeing her walk towards him.

She laughed. "All in good time. "

"Why haven't you killed us yet?" JJ looking up.

"Well we are having such a fun time here why would we want to do that?"

JJ took a deep breath. "What we more entertaining than all your other victims?"

She smiled wildly steeping towards JJ. "Oh sweetie more than you will ever ever know"

Will watched JJ carefully. "She's right, you might as well kill us cause we are not going to put up much of a fight. Sorry to ruin all the fun you're apparently having"

Smiling, she slapped JJ across the face. "You get cocky she gets it, get it"

JJ took a deep breath trying to ignore the stinging pain in her cheek.

"What happened to you? To become this kind of monster?"

Will looked at JJ closely seeing what she was trying to do

"Did you see this happen to someone? Did something happen to you?"

taking a deep breath she looked round at Will and JJ smiling widely. "I witnessed something terrible happen, and I wasn't scared I actually enjoyed it I enjoyed him sucking the life out of my parents and me. He loved me and I loved him, I'm finishing what he started"

JJ looked at Will.

"Then why us?"

"Cause you're perfect, just like them.

"All in love and happy too blind to see what is going on in front of you just like them ! THEY KNEW THEY JUST IGNORED IT, MY RIPPED CLOTHES AND BRUISES ON MY BODY AFTER SCIENCE STAYING LATE AT SCHOOL TWICE A WEEK THEY KNEW AND IGNORED ME AND WHAT HE WAS DOING TO ME!"

"You didn't deserve that no body deserves that" JJ said.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" she said leaving the room.

/

"Ok my lovely crime fighters I think I found something"

"Go ahead Garcia"

"Ok I decided to do a check on similar crimes in the area over the last thirty years and you would honestly be surprised at how many of these type of crimes their actually is"

"Baby Girl"

"Right sorry, anyway thirty twenty four years ago a man and woman Martin and Stacy Chase were found dead in there family home after been sexual assaulted and murdered their daughter Melissa Age fourteen at the time was found beaten and raped and tied up along side her dead parents.

"Garcia did they catch anyone?"

"Yes, a Mr Jason Taylor he was the local science teacher Melissa's teacher from records it showed he and Melissa had a inappropriate relationship and he killed her parents and raping her. She paused. "He died in jail months after been sentenced"

"Garcia

"And yes before you ask I've already done a background check and for so many reasons lists cannot hold she definitely has to be your unsub cause wow this is one got arrest record"

"Address Garcia?"

"Sent to your phones, go found JJ and Will and bring them home"

/

**So what did you think good bad? Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait between updates trying to find time to write but so hard to find the time. And this will be last update for a while due to the fact I'm off on holiday in a couple weeks so bare with me and my updates enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 9.**

As the SUV's pulled up the house, they all rushed out guns in hand running towards the house. As Morgan kicked in the door, the team followed him in. searching each room everyone met in the hallway.

"She must have another location."

"I'll call Garica"

"Anything?"

"Dead end mama, can you work your magic and found us something?"

"I'll hit you back when I do"

/

Entering the room. He walked towards her untying her he through her over his shoulder.

"WILL!"

"JJ!"

"WHERE YA TAKING HER JJ!"

"WILL." JJ cried as he covered her mouth slamming the door behind him.

Entering the room. She smiled seeing the anger on his face. "Don't worry William, you'll both be in a better place soon."

Laying JJ down onto the table. He tied her to the iron chains. Taping her mouth. JJ took a deep breath looking round the room. JJ saw all the tools hung up. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"Now I get to have my own fun" he said running the blade across her stomach.

JJ tried her best to scream but the tape made it harder.

/

"Okay there was a warehouse left to our creepy creepy unsub I've sent them to your phones, go bring back our prince and princess."

"Thanks Baby Girl"

Entering the warehouse they split up, Hotch Rossi and Reid, going left Morgan Prentiss and Charlie going right .

Walking down the hallway, Hotch and Rossi stopped seeing the door. Kicking it in Hotch entered first. Seeing the woman stood smiling in front of Will.

"Melissa you're under arrest"

Stepping back she raised her hands. As he cuffed her she looked round at him. "You're too late" she smiled widely.

Will looked right at her as Reid untied him

"Where is she?!"

Smiling Melissa looked up to the ceiling.

"Will wait"

"NO ITS JJ" he said running out of the room.

/

"We've got Will" Prettiness heard through the ear piece.

"She's got to be round here somewhere"

"There's a door at the end of the corridor"

"Go" Morgan

Entering the room, they kept their guns risen.

"Hands up"

Pulling the knife away from her skin, he dropped the knife turning around.

Pulling him out of the room. Emily and Charlie walked over to JJ seeing all the blood. "oh God"

"We need medics in here ASAP!"

"JJ"

JJ sat up holding her stomach. "I'm ok"

"Medics are coming"

JJ nodded. "Where's Will?"

"He's safe"

Running into the room. Will stopped seeing the medics patching up JJ.

"JJ"

JJ looked at Will taking a deep breath.

"I..."

Looking away JJ laid back down on the table. "Can we go to the hospital now"

Will ran his hands through his hair as they took JJ to the ambulance.

"You should go to just to get a check up" Hotch

Will nodded. "C'mon man I'll give ya a lift"

"Did anyone else notice that?"

"Yeah, Guess a lot happened here"

Emily nodded looking at Morgan. "C'mon lets go to the hospital"

"You ok man?"

Will nodded, looking out the car window. "Would ya believe me if I said yeah?"

"No"

"Then no I'm far from it"

/

Emily sat next to JJ. "Hey"

"Hey" JJ said sitting up a little bit.

"Morgan went to get you some clothes"

JJ nodded. Licking her lips.

"Doctors say you can leave in a couple days"

JJ looked at her.

"JJ?"

"I... don't want to talk about it not yet"

Emily nodded. "Get some rest we'll talk soon"

Looking from his hospital bed across the hall, Will looked at her. Laying peacefully closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry JJ"

/

_**What did you think? Won't be updating for a while due to going on vacation **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody I am so sorry that I haven't updated since MAY life just got crazy and more holidays and had no ideas to write but I'm back and I promise I'll try my best to update at least once a month if I find the time. But as for now here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy it maybe re read the story to remember and also I'd love it if you could all review even if it is as a guest love to know what you all think. Enjoy. !**

**Chapter 10.**

"Has she said anything yet?" Hotch asked looking into JJ's room.

"Not a word. She just keeps looking across the hall at Will and then nothing" Emily sighed.

"We need one of them to talk."

"How?" Emily asked. "Neither of them will say anything"

"I'm not sure yet, have another go see if she will open up."

"Did the test results come back yet?"

"Still waiting should be soon"

Entering the room, Emily sat back down in the chair next to JJ.

"Let me guess Hotch wants you to get me to talk"

"JJ"

Looking at her friend JJ took a deep breath. "I can...t"

"Sweetie"

"Em, Its not that I... I just..."

Emily nodded. "It's ok"

/

"Will."

"I said I don't want to talk about it"

Charlie nodded. "I know that I do but we both know part of this investigation we have to talk about it."

Will sighed. "Has JJ?"

"She's said nothing"

Will nodded. "Has she asked about me?"

"Will man.."

"Has she Charlie?"

"No."

Will nodded.

"What they did to us I can't even explain to myself but some of it I don't want to re live it"

Charlie nodded. "In your own time"

"You guys already know half of it from the previous victims"

"Will... you're not."

"What another victim? Then what are we cause everything she did. He did I just..."

/

"So you up for talking or?"

JJ sighed. "I don't know how to"

"Just take your time."

"You already know half of it"

"JJ."

"Em please... I can't..."

Emily nodded "ok."

"I just want to forget about it and move on"

"And you can but Jay, to close this case we need both your statements and I know its crossing that personal line but.."

JJ nodded, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Ok. But I need to see Will first"

Emily nodded. "Ok. I'll go speak with the doctors see if he's allowed out of his room."

JJ nodded taking a deep breath.

/

Walking into the room, Emily looked at Will and Charlie.

"JJ said she will give us a statement but she wants to see you first"

Will nodded. "Ok"

"Doc said we can wheel you over"

Entering the room, Emily left Will's wheelchair next to the bed.

"We'll be outside let us know when you're ready"

"Thanks Em."

After the door closed. Will lifted himself up onto the edge of the bed. "JJ"

JJ looked at Will. "How do we..."

"I don't know ! But I know I love you and I hope what happened doesn't change that"

"Will"

"What they made me do I can't forgive myself JJ I "

"We , you we didn't have a choice" she said crying"

"Do you still love me?"

JJ nodded. "Of course I do.. and besides, id rather of it been you than him. Or I"

"You know I didn't..."

"I know we both did"

Will nodded, taking her hand in his. "We are going to get past this, it will take time, but Jay I want us to be together, I can't lose you "

JJ nodded, squeezing his hand. "I know."

"You really gonna talk to Emily?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah I don't know how but.."

"What if we do it together?"

JJ nodded. "Ok. I think I can do that"

Will nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Can we just wait a little bit, I just.."

Will nodded, seeing JJ move over in the bed Will laid in the spot next to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too" JJ whispered laying her head onto his side.

"Get some sleep we'll tell em soon."

/

As the team sat in the bull pen , Hotch looked up seeing Garica appear.

"Everything ok Garcia ?"

She nodded. "The reports from the crime scene, they were just ..."

Taking the file, Hotch sat down reading them. "Did you read this?"

Garcia nodded. "Yes sir"

"Hotch what is it?" Morgan.

"We know JJ was on the chair across the room."

"Yes?" Reid

"Three DNA samples were found on the chair"

Rossi and Morgan both looked at Hotch.

"JJ's Will's and "

"He..."

"We don't know for definite until we get their statements"

/

Looking into the room Charlie looked at his friends "You think they'll be ok?"

Emily sighed. "I don't know I hope so"

"They're so good together, whenever JJ's down here she just lights up his own world ya know"

Emily smiled. "Friday's you can never ruin her mood, then Monday morning you just cant speak to her. "Guess knowing she knows she'll be seeing Will brightens her up. He's good for her. "

"Lets just hope they tell us"

"Let them sleep for now. They will in there own time."

/

**So what did you all you think? Please leave a review and check out my other stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter I found time to update so here's a new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11.**

"Just start from the beginning"

JJ nodded taking a deep breath.

"I got a text from Will and then when I opened the door, I felt something hit me on the head then I woke up in that room chained tot he chair."

JJ looked at Will "They chained us to the chairs. Opposite each other. They came in and that's when it all started"

"They beat us, electrocuted us... r..."

"JJ?" Emily said looking at her.

"Raped us" JJ said tears rolling down her cheeks"

"What else happened?"

"What you mean?" Will asked looking at Charlie.

"They found three different DNA results on the chair..."

JJ looked at Will. "They made us..."

"With each other"

Emily closed her eyes shaking her head.

"What happened when he took you into the room?"

JJ nodded. Noticing Emily chose to move on from the previous question.

"He tied up, and got the knife then you guys came in."

Charlie nodded. "We'll finish it there"

JJ and Will nodded. Seeing the doctor enter the room.

"Sorry to interrupt I just have your test results"

"Test results?" Will asked.

"Your doctor sent me over your results"

JJ took a deep breath. "It wasn't positive"

JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you guys alone I still want to keep you both over night for dehydration and your burns."

They both nodded.

"What was that about?"

"Your appointments to the doctors you.."

"Let me guess Garcia?"

Emily nodded. "We'll be back later, with food."

"Oh Will and I suggest you tell JJ about what we found on you..."

After they left JJ and Will looked at one another.

"I thought I was pregnant"

"And your not"

"When I came on the other day I knew but I wasnt feeling well so I went to doctor and got my bloods taken"

Will sighed kissing her forehead.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"It was actually going to be a surprise but urmm."

"Will"

"I put my flat on the market and found us a house in DC."

"WHAT! Will"

"Its round the corner from your flat has a garden friendly neighbour hood"

"Will."

"You said if we want this to be a serious relationship one of us had to make a choice and I did, I can be a cop anywhere you can only be at BAU in one place"

"I love you , you know that?"

Will smiled kissing her. "I love you too, and we are going to get through this together"

"Baby steps"

"Baby steps" Will whispered kissing her head watching her fall asleep.

/

"How did it go?" Rossi asked.

"Well we know why they didn't want to tell us"

"That bad?"

"I don't even want to repeat it" Emily said.

"Put it in the report we don't need to know all the details" Hotch.

"I'm gonna go get them some food take it round and some more clothes you guys joining?"

"Sure"

/

"So you guys have anything to tell us?" Emily smiling at JJ.

"You better call Garcia"

"Actually" Morgan smiled.

"What?" JJ said looking at Morgan.

"I'm right here my beautiful buttercup"

JJ laughed "Oh my god, that is a lot of balloons"

"Only the best for my beautiful buttercup and her southern dream"

JJ and Will smiled. "Thanks Penelope and its nice to finally meet you"

"You too southern dream"

"Okay Pen turn it down a notch"

"Sorry"

"So what's the news"

"I'm moving to DC"

"Really, so its official?"

"Well when I finally get an offer on my place yeah."

"That's great man, I'm happy for ya guys"

"Thanks Charlie"

"So how long till you get out of his horrid place?"

"A day or so, I just want to be in a bed that is'nt in a hospital"

"Well you got sick leave and full pay for however long you want"

"That's a relief "

"So who wants Pizza"

"Pizza" JJ said looking at Rossi"

"Good job We got extra huh"

Everybody laughed. "To family"

"To family" JJ smiled kissing Will.

"Ya know we all knew all along right?"

JJ sighed. "I just."

"You're a private person we get it."

JJ smiled.

/

**What did you all think please leave a review even if it is as a guest thanks and more coming soon **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys glad you have all enjoyed this story but this will be the last chapter. So thank you everybody that has taken time to read it and been patient with me about my updates I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading. **

**Chapter 12.**

**4 Months Later**

"So what has happened since the last time we talked"

JJ and Will looked at one another, Will giving JJ's a hand a little squeeze

"We've been able to fully reconnect with one another"

"As in Sex?"

JJ nodded, looking at the therapist "Yes"

"That's good you're both making great progress, you've come a long way from the last few months"

JJ nodded, looking at Will. "It's been hard but I think we both are finally us again and the living together is great"

"We're happy I think its where we start from to be normal again"

"Well I think you both can take it from here"

"You mean?"

"Yes Jennifer I mean this will be our last session"

JJ nodded. "Thank you for all you've done"

"You don't have to thank me it was all you two you just had to remember why you love each other. And what you both went through was hard and tough on you both. You should be proud of each other that you've made it through it all together"

"Thank you for your time Dr."

/

Placing her bags into the bullpen, JJ made her way up to round table room to join the team.

"Sorry I'm late session ran over"

"It's fine JJ"

"How did it go?"

"Well we don't have to go back anytime soon so I guess it went good"

"That's good JJ"

"Yeah I'm just glad it's all over"

"Well lets get back to work and move forward." JJ smiled "Lets"

/

Walking in the door, JJ locked the door, putting on the bolt locks and setting the alarm. Leaving her bag and coat in the hallway JJ smiled. Hearing music coming from the dining room.

"What's going on in here?"

Will smiled, seeing JJ enter the room. "I'm cooking us a fabulous meal"

"Well It smells great" JJ smiled kissing him

"Wine?"

"Sure, no beer?"

Will laughed. "I think wine will do us better tonight"

JJ smiled following Will into the kitchen

"So about what the Dr said this morning"

"Will"

"No just hear me out?"

JJ nodded.

"I love you and after everything we've been through the fact you still love me, want to be in the same room as me , and hell even live with me. Show's that we can get through this I can see us in a couple years from now stood right hear glass of wine, a little baby boy"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply. "I love you and I want all that and I am so so so so so sorry for been such a bitch to you when you first moved in and been so distant when..."

"You needed time we both did I got that , we just need to take our time."

"I'm not afraid anymore"

"I know" Will said brushing her hair out of her face. "You know how?"

"How?"

"Because of what you're wearing"

JJ smiled biting her lip.

"Your good"

"No you're good at been a tease "

JJ smiled. Kissing him deeply. "What would you say about we go practice that family thing right now"

Turning off the oven and stove Will smiled "Defiantly"

/

"What ya thinking about?" Will asked running his fingers along JJ's shoulder blade

"Us, a family me you."

Will smiled kissing her forehead. "I love you and whenever all that happens we will both be ready."

"What if I told you it was about to happen"

Will looked at JJ"

"Wait..."

"A couple weeks ago I had that last check up and found out I was pregnant"

"Its..."

"I wanted to do a DNA test but then at the same time..."

"Lets do it just to be sure"

"I already did"

JJ sat up opening the draw at the side of her bed. "I just haven't had the guts to open it without you"

Will sighed taking the envelope from her. "Lets do it"

JJ nodded watching as Will took the paper JJ studied his reaction

"Looks like we are going to be parents to our own child"

"Oh thank god"

"Guess we have better look that we thought"

"So we are going to have a baby"

"As happy as I am about this the way it happened sucked but..."

"We get to have a family that's all that matters"

Will smiled. Kissing her. "I love you" he said touching her stomach"

"I love you too" JJ smiled.

**THE END**

**/**

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the rest of this story check out my others and a new one will be coming soon. **


End file.
